Eternity Code, rewritten
by MarikIshtarRH01970
Summary: Artemis, a female goddess, let's see how things are when our Artemis Fowl is a girl instead of the boy we know and love


Authors' note: Ok I read 'Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code' and almost cried when Butler was shot. It was depressing, but then I thought it would be interesting if some of the character's genders were flipped. So in order to do that, I must change some of the names. They are as followed: |Artemis |Same person yet a girl | |Holly Short |Spike Short | |Butler |Same person except younger. 25-26| | |years old | |Juliet |Evan, Butler's twin | |Foaly |Lilly | |Commander Julius Root |Commander Aura Magma | |Jon Spiro |Angela Spiro | |Mulch Diggums |April Diggums | |Artemis Fowl senior |Same person | |Angeline Fowl |Apolla Fowl, I just decided to | | |change the name |  
  
And yes, I do realize I spelt it farie instead of fairy because that is the way I was brought up spelling it. Disclaimer: No I do not own Artemis Fowl. I wish I did though. MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
Prologue:  
  
Data log entry from Artemis Fowl's diary, noir diskette deux Date: January Fifteenth, Two thousand and three. Okay, I'm on my second disk already and to me, it's hard to believe my accomplishments over the past two years. Starting many successful companies, stealing and selling many priceless artwork pieces, and separating the farie people from a large cache of their gold. As for the most recent adventure I had with the farie folk, I was being set to a psychiatrist and he had asked me who I had respect for, I of course told him Einstein, Socrates, and other people like them. Yet then he asked me those who I actually knew and I couldn't answer. But, after the affair with them helping me retrieve my father, I realized how much I respected them and my bodyguard Butler even more. Its amazing what these adventures have done to me. Even now sometimes I wished that my father had never gotten into the criminal life. But if he hadn't and hadn't gotten held captive for two years, I would have never met the farie folk that I have come to respect maybe even more than anyone else that I know I have even a spark of respect for. Previously my father has been in the hospital recovering from injuries that he had received during those two long years in which I've tried many times to restore the family fortune. Like my father used to say, "Aurum Est Potestas" or in English, "Gold is Power" and that is why I tried many times, and have come very close to it. Yet now that both my mother and father will be around it will be nearly impossible to perform my illegal tasks without them knowing. Knowing how my father is, he will have learnt from the experience and quit the criminal life. He has recently woken up and seems to be different from how I remember him, but of course two years of torture can do things to the mind and body. In my father's case, he has lost his left leg, which I pity but he is going to see some one about getting an artificial one. Even though it is a handicap for him, he just makes jokes about an artificial one like getting racing stripes painted on it to make it seem like he is going faster. A pity that a handicap like that brings him amusement. But as it is, I have time for one more adventure I know neither of my parents will like at all. I also know hat the Lower Elements Police Recon, or simply known as the L.E.P. Recon wouldn't like it either so I will not tell them, not even Captain Spike Short, whom I've seemed to grown quite fond of. Yet I cannot reveal what my plan is to any one. Only my life long friend Butler can know what I am up to because he assists me in every thing I do. My older brother Apollo's bodyguard was Butler's older sister. That is how Butler came to be my bodyguard, by acquaintance at young ages. He was ten and living in the manor with his sister when I was born. Soon after, he went to training for 2 years before passing and being assigned as my bodyguard. Though, I never fully understood why Apollo had a female bodyguard and I have a male. Maybe it was just the age thing but one can wonder at times. I shouldn't worry about it now because both are dead. Even as I witnessed their deaths I didn't cry, and I haven't cried in years. Sadness is just an emotion to ruin other things that you must do. That is why I have built an ice wall around my heart to keep all emotions out of the way so I can stay focused on what I am to accomplish. Data log entry finished. 


End file.
